


in memoriam of my past self

by parallellives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Political Alliances, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellives/pseuds/parallellives
Summary: In order to stop a messy war, an old tradition is brought up. And Hermione is ensnared into something that she doesn't understand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	in memoriam of my past self

The table was split right down the middle, each side of the war squished on their respective side. One could practically feel the unease in the room. 

“This war had been going for far too long. Your leader is dead. We should be able to move on, we have set up some-”

“Isn’t your leader dead as well?”

Harry glared up at the interrupter, and Hermione felt annoyance prick up her spine. These Death Eaters have this stupid inferiority complex yet they can’t even sit still for a bloody meeting. 

“Dumbledore’s dead. But I’m the leader, so if I’m dead, please tell me now, it would be useful information.” Harry snapped, and Ron sniggered. Hermione kicked him under the table. At least they could act mature, show an example for the uncivilized brutes. Across from her, a death eater was just picking at his teeth. God and she was supposed to be the dirty muggle born? Hypocrites! the whole lot was a bunch of hypocrites. 

“As I was saying, you guys are in a corner. Your leader is dead. We want to end this peacefully with no more bloodshed.” Harry continued. 

The Death Eaters were glaring at him, but everyone knew it was true. They hardly had any more members, only the truly strong and weak new recruits left. The pseudo leaders, Lucius and Bellatrix, seemed to be barely holding the group together. 

“And what do we get out of making peace?” Lucius asked as Bellatrix glared at Hermione. It took her every will in her body to not curse the bloody woman right then and there.

“For some, fines. Others get a lesser prison sentence. No death penalty for anyone.” 

Yelling erupted, and Hermione had to do an ear-splitting whistle to get everyone to shut up. 

“We simply won’t.” Bellatrix spat out. 

“And then you slowly die off. We have the upper hand, just admit defeat already.” Harry paused. “There is a third option. It’s an old war tradition.”

“Go on,” Lucius said, as he waved around his obnoxious cane. 

“A politically arranged marriage. Marry an enemy, and they keep you in check. They used to do it for old waring families." 

It was so silent one could hear a pin drop. 

“I knew no one was going to-”

“I’ll do it.” A voice like a vipers shot out and practically slapped Hermione in the face. 

“And I know how it works. Since I’m on the more  _ unfavorable  _ side, I get to choose who.” It seemed to pain Bellatrix on admitting she was on the losing side. But she still grinned, a smile unlike no other.

“I never said anything about that!” Harry exclaimed. “I want there to be consent on both sides.”

“If you want a truce, and you plan on using a traditional method, you should allow us to have some say. After all, we are the purebloods. It's our traditions. Shouldn’t you compromise to our demands? Isn’t that what this meeting is for? For compromises?" 

She felt her own voice bubble up, and Hermione finally spoke up for the first time this meeting.

"Aren't you married already?" She asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty. 

"He's dead."

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye that an Order member checked off a name from a list. She's pretty sure it was of the known alive death eaters. The list just kept getting smaller and it would continue if the war went on. Now they know there was potential in-fighting. 

"And when did that happen?"

"Some time ago."

They stared at each other, eyes locked and unmoving. Bellatrix seemed so smug, so sure. Hermione felt unsure and extremely pissed off. The arrogance of this woman! 

"Fine." Hermione whipped her head around to Harry who just agreed to her wishes. Ron then echoed his statement with his own grunt of agreement. Whoever this woman chooses- God that will be terrible for that person.

"I choose her." A long nail extended towards her, and Hermione felt her whole body shudder. No...no….

"Wait for a second here! I don't agree with this."

"You don't have to, Muddy." Bellatrix grinned, her rotten teeth open to anyone to see.

"Will there be anyone else taking up this offer?" Ron asked.

The silence was heard all around.

Hermione's horror grew and grew. She felt her feet move before she even thought to leave. Her chair clattered as it was roughly moved by her legs. She ran out of the room, her breaths shallow and uneven. Why would they- It didn't make any sense. How could they do this to her? How dare they? She didn't even realize she fell to the ground outside of the meeting room until a hand squeezed her shoulder and she whipped around. It wasn't the black messy mop or the red shagginess she expected- it was platinum.

"Granger- I know I really shouldn't be saying anything but, I'm glad this war is over. And I'm sorry."

"Guess we are going to be family, now? That's fucked up." She mumbled.

Draco just nodded. He seemed uneasy.

"I'm unsure of what's to come, Granger. It's all so uncertain. I don't know much about this tradition. I’m sure it’s really old when even I haven’t heard of it.”

“Very reassuring Malfoy.”

He awkwardly smiled. 

“We’ll just have to see, Granger. We’ll just have to see.”

~~


End file.
